1. Field of the Invention
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a vector control apparatus of induction motor, and more particularly to a vector control apparatus of induction motor configured to be operated by a winder control algorithm free from diameter computation.
2. Description of Related Art
Several motors simultaneously drive rollers on continuous product manufacturing lines such as steel, paper, textile and film manufacturing industries. The purpose of controlling rollers in the continuous processing is to constantly maintain a line speed of line and to simultaneously maintain a tension on materials. When an excessively high tension is generated on rollers due to speed deviation, materials may be ruptured, and when an excessively low tension is generated, meandering may be generated. When a high level controller in the continuous processing system calculates a diameter of material and motor command torque in response to linear velocity command, and instructs an inverter, the inverter drives the motor in response to the command torque.
Thus, an accurate control of a motor by an inverter may determine a stable operation of rollers in the continuous product manufacturing lines.